Two Worlds
by BlackLily13
Summary: [Oneshot] When the worlds of two evil digimon collide, they embark on the best mission of all: killing the digidestineds. But what happens when their pride gets in the way of their reward?


Greetings beloved fans! Okay, I'm not just thanking **L13** for this story idea, though he did help quite a bit. I've got two new people who helped out a little. Thanks go out to **LadyV** for giving me the idea in the first place and **wolfiemon** for fine-tuning it a bit. Couldn't have done it without you guys! Now then, onto the story!

Rated M for the usual blood and gore

"Two Worlds"

All he needed was an idea.

He paced around the room, anxious to find a new one. Nothing came to mind as he listened to the rain pound on the rooftop of Nightmare Castle. Any idea would do for the vampire digimon, who so desperately needed to kill every one of his most hated foes. His three previous attempts ended in disaster and misery; apparently, the third time was not the charm for him.

A knock at the door made him stop in his tracks. Preparing himself for an assassination attempt, he pulled a dagger out of his boot, and then he consented to letting the stranger open the door. This stranger was an angelic child who presented six pairs of wings. There was no halo around his head, but purple tattoos inked on his chest, left arm, and left eye. His eyes shone a brilliant blue, which stuck out against the darkened sky.

"Greetings Myotismon. I am Lucemon, and I require your assistance."

Myotismon, being the gracious host that he is, let the angelic digimon in. Lucemon shook his head like a dog to shake off the excess water. He approached Myotismon and stared directly into his eyes. Myotismon mentally humored himself; the last digimon to do that was Gatomon, and she had been whipped severely for it. Yet, Lucemon was a guest, so he kept himself restrained.

"Why do you require _my_ services?" Myotismon spoke.

"I need to kill off six human children. I've heard that you've tried to do the same, but failed."

Myotismon glared at him scornfully. "Stick to your point."

"I only wish to ask you what the best way is." Lucemon humbled himself to this great lord, something that he rarely did.

Myotismon leaned back in his chair as he sipped the blood in his cup. "Well, there are many ways. Humans are vulnerable and weak creatures. You can use any weapon against them, even their own mind."

Lucemon snickered. "These are not normal humans. They have digimon partners, the spirits of the Ten Legendary Warriors."

Myotismon was perplexed by the idea of the Legendary Warriors, but suppressed the idea for now. That was none of his business. "You have Digidestined problems as well?" He put the cup down and stood up. "Eight children with digimon for partners defeated me twice. Then, it took every Digidestined in the world to defeat me the third time. Trust me, every Digidestined—no—every human deserves to die."

"I see," was all Lucemon could say. "The six I am after defeated me three times as well. All I wanted was to change the Digital World to fit my image. Those children thought that if I had absolute control, I'd be killing digimon one by one. That's not true."

"I have an idea," Myotismon interjected. "Why don't we work together? I've heard of you. You're a very powerful rookie. Besides, one evil mind is insane, but two is a force to be reckoned with."

"You've got a deal, but on one condition: I want the Digital World all to myself. You can take over the real world. I want nothing to do with humans at all." Lucemon commented.

"Of course. I want people to know me as the enslaver of all humans." The two shook on it, each laughing evilly.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

The two decided to kill their own foes, but since Myotismon had four times as many to kill than Lucemon, they would split the job equally. Shinjuku would be the quickest to deal with, then they would move on to Odaiba. They even made up a list to keep track, even though they really didn't know any of the children's names.

Myotismon stood back and watched as Lucemon's vicious nature emerged. The two raven-haired boys, later known to the public as Koji Minamoto and Kouichi Kimura, were the first to fall—literally. Lucemon had used Myotismon's dagger to hack the boys into pieces, starting with the legs, working his way up.

Then, the only female on the team was slashed in the throat, as were any of the other girls on this mission. Also was the little boy on the team with the big orange hat. The biggest one had his stomach slit where not only blood poured out, but the acid in his stomach. It seemed that the two had mixed together as they seeped out.

There was one more left that Lucemon had noted earlier. It was the home of Takuya Kanbara, or as they knew him, the warrior of fire. Myotismon kept his senses alert, for they had heard sirens in the distance. Lucemon looked around the apartment, careful not to let his feet touch the ground. All the lights were off, and the clocks shone 2 A.M. He opened the door to Takuya's room and found him and his little brother in there. Looks like someone's getting an early birthday present, Lucemon thought menacingly.

Lucemon's anger raged out of control, but it was suppressed enough to keep him from digivolving. That was the last thing he wanted right now: to be caught. He had fought and killed a LadyDevimon earlier to power himself up. He still had some of her data left over, so he reconstructed it into a long sharp blade. He held it high over Takuya's head, which was turned to the side.

The blade came down over Takuya's head as Lucemon grinned wickedly. The little brother was clutching onto his pillow. Lucemon gently lifted the boy's hands up to hold onto Takuya's head. Like he said, an early birthday present for the young boy.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Myotismon chuckled maliciously; it was his turn now. Truthfully, Lucemon was helping the vampire lord with these evil deeds, but only for some. Most of the Digidestineds boys were stabbed in the heart, some with a few extra touches, and most of the girls had their throats slit.

Two boys stuck out the most in Myotismon's mind. The first one being the intelligent Izzy Izumi who, after trying to reach his digivice on the computer desk, had his fingers nailed into the desk one by one. Even though it was loud, it was a stroke of luck that both of his parents attended a party. The second one was Joe, whom Myotismon had no clue of what his name was. He was easily disposed of: all that was needed was a rafter and his stethoscope. It was fun to hear the sound of his heart slowly stop beating. Of course, Myotismon could hear that without being amplified through the stethoscope, so he just put the ear tips in the dying boy's ears.

The unimportant ones, such as the girls, were taken care of by Lucemon; however, Lucemon killed the two leaders per Myotismon's request. Simply shooting them seven times each with a nail gun in some fatal areas ought to feel pretty agonizing.

The second gogglehead, Davis, suffered a pretty excruciating death: being burned alive like the witches in the Salem Witch Trials, which the two executioners were somewhat cultured in.

The second rebel Myotismon had problems with, Ken Ichijoji, suffered the longest death. A vial containing a noxious gas was released into his mouth when he was sleeping. The gas contained either cyanide or arsenic, (Myotismon was uncertain of which, but he knew it was lethal.) which began to eat away at his organs. When the police found his body, it was in such a severely decayed state that it was impossible to identify.

Takeru Takaishi, the closest one to Myotismon's most hated foe, was actually killed on the way to the girl's house. He was sitting on a park bench, though it must have been at least 4 A.M. by then. They attributed it to insomnia, and thought up another plan. Lucemon, being able to imitate a female's voice fairly well, pretended to cry as his hid up in a large camphor tree.

T.K., being the helpful boy that he was, climbed up to help 'her'. There, Lucemon turned around, grabbing the boy's arms, and dangling him over the edge. Myotismon took him, holding him by the neck, and moved over to one of the sturdy branches. He smirked at the boy as he rammed the boy's neck through one of the branches, impaling him. His dead body hung limp. As the wind blew by, a cherry blossom floated on top of the puddle of blood staining the grass.

Yet the biggest reward out of all of this was the feeling of pure bliss after the job was completed. Gatomon and Kari were the only ones left alive, and Myotismon had specific deaths lined up for those two. He cleaned off his dagger as he searched the apartment. Her parents were dead to the world, but as a precaution, he locked Kari's door and put a Nightmare spell on Kari.

Gatomon would be the first to take care of, he thought sinisterly.

He lashed at her with his whip once. It startled her, thrusting her out of her world of fantasy and into this new, harsh reality. She tried to come back, but he hit her again and again until her white fur was matted with blood. For a moment, he stopped, only to let Lucemon slip out of the room. By the time he was finished, Gatomon was already half dead. Myotismon would just have to make sure she was dead.

He picked her up by her tail, but she was too weak to even cry out. He took her into the clean, white bathroom, where it seemed Lucemon had already run a bath for her. This worried Gatomon to no end; after all, she is a feline digimon and cats despise water. She was given no choice as she was plunged into the water. She fought her way back out when she stopped. This water tasted funny to her.

She let out a screech. She had been run a bath full of salt water.

Desperately, she tried to fight her way out, but he held her underwater, strangling her. She didn't know which was worse: the salt water pouring into her wounds or the fact that she would be dead in a matter of seconds if she didn't fight. It was the last thought she had as she gave up, nearly without a fight.

Kari was the last one to suffer that night and also lived the longest. Myotismon slipped back into Kari's room and took out his dagger. While he cleaned off the blade, Lucemon retrained her to the bed using anything he could find, including a jump rope hanging in her closet. The Nightmare spell had worn away. It was time to begin.

The first thing she felt as she woke up was this stinging pain in her wrists. She tried to see what was happening, but she couldn't move her head very well. Once she saw Myotismon, she screamed. Instantly, Lucemon stuffed a sock in her mouth. The cuts continued, getting longer and deeper as time went on. Just to make sure she was suffering, Lucemon took some of the salt water still in the bathtub and rubbed it into her wounds.

She nearly passed out from the lack of blood when the most satisfying part of her torture came. The two took her outside and went back to the park, where she was placed next to the tree beside her love. At this time, she began to wake up, but the two ominous digimon had already thought ahead and dug a shallow grave for her. Once she started recollecting the events that had happened to her, she tried to run, but Myotismon was quicker than she expected. He flung her down into the hole. She tried to claw her way out as the dirt poured back in on her.

When the police found her two days later, she was still alive. She died a few minutes later on her way into the hospital.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

"Cheers to the new rulers!"

The two toasted to their success with a few rounds of drinking at Nightmare Castle. This had been their third or fourth glass, and the world was starting to swirl around them.

"I tell you, that was the most fun I've had in years." Myotismon commented.

"Agreed. I say, you were the most brutal out there." Lucemon replied.

Myotismon started to blush a bit, his cheeks turning purple. He clutched the vial of Kari's blood around his neck, along with Gatomon's tail ring, and said, "Oh, come now. You were quite impressive yourself."

"Well, thank you. Shall we toast again?"

"Yes, let's." Myotismon reached across the table, pouring himself one wine that was essentially spiked blood, and another into Lucemon's cup, which was actually a very strong red wine. "We toast to my takeover."

"Your takeover?!" Lucemon was furious. "You said that I could take back the Digital World. It is rightfully mine, after all."

Myotismon laughed, a bit drunk. "Please. Like I would give you any cut of my profit. Now, make yourself useful and leave. Take the glass of wine if you wish."

"DIE!" Lucemon digivolved to his adult self, Lucemon Chaos Mode. Myotismon recognized this as a challenge and stood up, ready to attack. These two were somewhat evenly matched, both being ultimates.

"Crimson Lightning!" The blood in the vial amazingly charged up his attack, leaving a whip mark over Lucemon's right eye. He put his hand to his eye and, at the sight of seeing his own blood, flew into a rage.

"Paradise Lost Punch!" He charged at Myotismon, flailing him with a ton of punches and then he was kicked upwards. As he was driven into the ground, Myotismon realized that, in his drunken state, he never stood a chance.

Lucemon took Myotismon's data as the holy digimon de-digivolved to his Rookie form. Finally, the digital world was his. Not only that, but the human world could also be taken over, submerged into darkness (Lucemon knew how to make this work in a way Myotismon couldn't have ever known).

He toasted to the empty seat across the table. "Cheers to a wonderful ally and an even better enemy. May you rot in Hell for the rest of you days." He drank the rest of his cup and was about ready to fill it up again until he noticed some black smudges on the bottom of his cup. He turned it upside down, and nearly choked on the words he read:

"Have fun trying to find the antidote."


End file.
